


At Your Door

by kancake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Sadstuck, postscratch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kancake/pseuds/kancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You debate saying good-bye, but you think that would be worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Door

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended listening:  
> Juggernauts by Enter Shikari  
> OR  
> The World Is Mine (I Don't Know Anything) by Alex Day  
> OR  
> Blame It On Bad Luck by Bayside
> 
> A short fic about postscratch!Dave remembering things and stuff it's  
> not as good as the others that came out after I wrote it and I was like  
> man  
> this  
> sucks  
> but I liked it before those came out ahahahaha  
> ............................. here you go

You're name is Dave Strider and you remember things you wish you'd forget.

They aren't even yours to remember.

You remember that you - no, not you, not really, someone else who was sort of like you, you guess - were the Knight of Time. You remember exactly what that entailed. You remember all your old friends, and you remember them dying. You don't think they remember. Well, at least Lalonde, since she's the only one still alive. You think that knowing is the curse of being the Knight of Time.

You remember the day that Bro said he was going to play a game with some of his friends, and you remember the intense feeling of overwhelming fear it gave you.

Fuck, you still sometimes think of him as Bro.

It's hard not to remember him dying.

You wonder how bad it's going to be for him. You've trained him for it all his life, and you've felt bad every step of the way, but you knew it had to be done. You remember he trained you, and you think he might have known, too.

You think it's the curse of being the Knight of Time.

You have to let him be his own person now. You can't give him advice. You can't talk to him about it. You don't think he'd even believe you. You don't think you even want him to.

One day, you sifted through your collection of Stupid Shit. The little man somehow believed that it was all ironic. Not even you could come up with a real excuse for it, but he never delved into it. One day the rabbit was missing, and you could feel your temper boil, until you realized he was the only person who could get in there. You later found blue prints to make it into some fighting robot, and it didn't take too long for you to realize that he'd sent it to the Egbert kid.

No, no.

The Crocker kid.

Egbert was Grandpa Crocker here. He died a few years ago. Years before you became fully conscious of what was happening yet. He was already gone, and you had no way of bringing him back.

Your immortality was all a ruse, after all.

It didn't count in this life time, and you knew you, too, were going to die. And Bro would have to find you, like you found him.

Maybe Egbert would be one of those stupid sprites. You hope he doesn't laugh as much as Nanna did. Or Jane, you suppose.

Her name is Jane.

You wonder if it was as hard for Bro as it was for you. If when you said you were going to get a hold of Lalonde if her alcoholic mother wasn't dragging her into a feelings jam, he cringed the way you do when he mentions Rose now.

Sometimes you try to be a dick. You try to be the asshole, and sometimes you treat him a little like dirt. Not too much, you don't want him all fucked up.

But you want to ease it a little, for when he finds you dead. You hope maybe they'll live, maybe theirs is the session that makes it, but even if that's so, you think you wont. You couldn't even make it when you had stupid fucking super powers, how do you intend to make it when you're just some douche bag of a film director? You're pretty sure you're going to die, and if you have to, you think it's better if he isn't _too_ attached to you.

You can tell it works sometimes. You know enough to check is chat records. You know that sometimes he badmouths you, and you're glad he does. In some sick, twisted way, nothing has made you happier. But then he would cover up his tracks, backtrack, fix himself, compliment you.

And in some sick, twisted way, that made you happy too.

Now it's all just a count down. You don't have much time left.

He's currently messaging his friends. They're probably setting the last few things all straight. Figuring out who is who's host. How Crocker has to fill the roll of leader.

You wonder if he knows what he's in for.

You debate saying good-bye, but you think that would be worse.

Not for him, but for you.

You put your headphones on, playing _How Do I Live (Without You)_ just soft enough to hear it, but not really HEAR it, and sit yourself down to wait for the apocalypse.

Again.


End file.
